1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a collapsible wagon assembly movable between an open position and a folded position for quick and easy transport and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wagons became popular during the California gold rush to transport people and/or goods. From this large wagon developed a desire for a smaller size wagon used to transport children or smaller loads. Eventually this small wagon even appeared oversized and bulky and a smaller collapsible or foldable wagon arose.
These prior foldable wagons comprise a bed that has an upper surface and a lower surface and has a generally rectangular periphery extending along a longitudinal axis and a front section and a center section and a rear section. A first hinge attaches the front section to the center section and a second hinge attaches the rear section to the center section. A pair of front wheels are mounted to the lower surface beneath the front section with each wheel extending to a radial point of contact for rolling engagement with a surface in the open position. The front wheels are on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis and are both spaced along the longitudinal axis at a front distance from the first hinge. A pair of rear wheels is mounted to the lower surface beneath the rear section with each wheel extending to a radial point of contact for rolling engagement along the surface in the open position. The rear wheels are on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis and spaced along the longitudinal axis at a rear distance from the second hinge. The center section has a width along the longitudinal axis (A) between the first and second hinges for folding the bed from an open position to a folded position.
Three examples of such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,564 to Hernandez, Jr. (hereinafter Hernandez), U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,482 to Shorter (hereinafter Shorter) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,991 to Ritucci et al (hereinafter Ritucci).
The Hernandez patent discloses an assembly having a generally rectangular periphery extending along a longitudinal axis and includes a front section and a center section and a rear section. A first hinge attaches the front section to the center section and a second hinge attaches the rear section to the center section.
The Shorter patent discloses an assembly having a generally rectangular periphery extending along a longitudinal axis and includes a front section and a rear section attached by a center hinge. A pair of front wheels are mounted to the lower surface with each wheel extending to a radial point of contact for rolling engagement with a surface in the open position. The front wheels are on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis and are both spaced along the longitudinal axis from the center hinge. A pair of rear wheels are mounted to the lower surface with each wheel extending to a radial point of contact for rolling engagement along the surface in the open position. The rear wheels are on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis and spaced along the longitudinal axis from the center hinge.
The Ritucci patent discloses an assembly having a generally rectangular periphery extending along a longitudinal axis and includes a front section and a center section and a rear section. A first hinge attaches the front section to the center section and a second hinge attaches the rear section to the center section. A pair of front wheels are mounted to the lower surface with each wheel extending to a radial point of contact for rolling engagement with a surface in the open position. The front wheels are on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis and are both spaced along the longitudinal axis from the first hinge. A pair of rear wheels are mounted to the lower surface with each wheel extending to a radial point of contact for rolling engagement along the surface in the open position. The rear wheels are on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis and spaced along the longitudinal axis from the second hinge.
Although the prior assemblies are foldable, they remain large and difficult to transport in a car or through small areas. The overall volume occupied by these assemblies make them space consuming and difficult to store. These assemblies fail to be quickly and easily convertible between an open position and a folded position. The prior art assemblies cannot be folded or collapsed to a solid compact position in which the sections may be held against one another.